The Trouble With Shellshock
Synopsis Squatt & Jyuken spies on the six teens & Our Heroes as they play basketball & soccer in the park. Jyuken, He and Baboo plan on surprising them with their very own monster. As Rita & Nyanma naps at the palace, Jyuken, Baboo and Squatt sneak into Finster's lab & Rouran's Time Shifter Room. Baboo & Jyuken reveals a clay turtle. Squatt puts objects - a baseball and a bat, a hook, brass knuckles and a tiny cannon - into the monster machine along with the turtle. Out pops Shellshock & A Time Shifter That Is A Chipmunk With A Style Of An Artist And His Name Is Plumella. The Putties surprise Our Heroes & the Rangers on the basketball court, but the fight doesn't last long. Tommy excuses himself for karate practice. Bulk and Skull tease Jason, Bakumaru, Kimberly, Cream and Zack on the court. It ends with Bulk and Skull colliding with a rolling hot dog cart. Jyuken Baboo and Squatt hide in the bushes with Shellshock & Plumella before being spotted. The Rangers morph. Shellshock uses his green light ray on Yellow Ranger & Plumella Transforms Pochiro & Pakaracchi Into Potraits. She runs off and can't stop moving. Our Heroes & The other four Rangers take on Shellshock & Plumella, who freezes the Blue, Black and Pink Rangers. Just before Shellshock & Plumella-con can use its cannon on them, Red Ranger & Bakumaru jumps in the way and shoots the monster with his Blade Blaster. Shellshock & Plumella disappears with Jyuken,Baboo and Squatt. Goldar tells his comrades that they shouldn't have made a monster and send a time shifter without Rita & Nyanma's consent. However, Rita & Nyanma wakes up and are ecstatic over the news of Shellshock & Plumella. The frozen Rangers & The Potraits Of Pochiro & Pakaracchi are taken to the Command Center. Zordon & Aura says that a Deandra flower can reverse the effects, and has already told Trini Along With Tart, Cream, Souffle, Gaou, And Monk to find it at the Mountain of Hope. Rita & Nyanma makes Shellshock & Plumella a giant and it attacks the city. Red Ranger & Our Heroes fights it with his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. & Kirinda With The Help Of Artie-Master & Eldora-Master Eventually the Green Ranger shows up with the Dragonzord & Orbit-Master. With guidance from the spirit of her Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord, Yellow Ranger & The Others finds the Deandra. She sprinkles its pollen on top of the giant Shellshock. The other Rangers are released from the ray's effect And Also From The Frozen Potraits Of Pochiro & Pakaracchi and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Kirinda & Artie-Master, Eldora-Master & Orbit-Master finishes off Shellshock And With The Help Of Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror Brings Plumella To The Good Side. Our Friends & The six have another basketball game. Billy wows everyone with a slam dunk in a one on one match with Zack & Drago. Script While The Guys Play Basketball Bakumaru: Pochiro, This Was Because Your Pass Was Horrible. Pochiro: If It Were Me, I Would've Been Able To Recieve That Pass. Bakumaru: That's like Saying That We'Are Idiots For Missing Your Pass! Pochiro: It's Not like, That's Exactly What I'm Saying! Dave Felis:What?! Pochiro: Want To Try Me?! In A Fight Pooh: Um Guys Pooh And The Others Try To Hide Dave Felis: Hey Guys Why Are You Hiding In Those Leafs Pooh: You Better Don't Ask Us Dave Tigger: Say I Think It's Time To Ask A Certain Beautiful Lady On Your Backs Bakumaru: What Are You Talking About? Bakumaru, Pochiro & Dave Spooked Tart: I Think Tigger Refers Me You Guys Don't You Have Something You Need to Say Before That? Rabbit: Excuse Us A Minute Okay Bakumaru And The Others Screams Bakumaru & The Others: We're Sorry Tart: STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU COWARDS Tart begins to chase bakumaru & the others Cream: Yeah, Tart is definitely Tart No Matter What. Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Game's Over Wimp Boys This Is Our Space Jason: Yeah And Thats Our Space Too And That's Our Ball Bulk: Ah Your Ball Is It Mommy Said We Can't Fight For It Bulk & Skull Laughs Cream: You Guys Are So Funny Why You Don't Come Back To The Circus When You Come From Skull: Hey Bulk Circus Really Flipped Out Bulk: That Was An Insult You Bubblebrain And Now Pay For IT! Bulk Holds Cream & Kimberly Pochiro: Hey That's No Way To Treat To Ladies Zack: Let Her Go Man Jason: NOW! Bakumaru: You Heard Him Slimebucket Bulk: Skull Bulk Launches Kimberly & Cream To Skull Cream: Hey Boys! Cream & Kimberly Launchs Bulk & Skull To The Hotdog Wagon Everyone Laughs Skull: Tasty! Zack: Now Thats When I Call Hot Dogs With Everything On It Everyone Laughs Tart: We Didn't Order Those Dorkheads Hot Dog Vendor: Hey Somebody Is Going To Pay That Bulk: Money You Have Any Money Hot Dog Vendor: I Think It's Going For You Guys For 2 Weeks For Pay Me The Damages The Ending Scene Bakumaru: First Time? Pochiro: This Was My Very First Time Playing Soccer Pochiro: And Aiming At Tart's Face Was A Good Practice Tart Sound His Knuckles Tart: Then You Aimed And Hit Your Mark Tart: By The Way Boys You Better Retreat Dave Felis: Right Right Now You'Re Right Sweetheart We Should Go Now Don't You Think Guys Bakumaru: That's Great Dave That's Great They Run Faster And Zipped